No tenía sentido
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Seth/Bree:."No tenía sentido, no le hacía ninguna gracia. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ella, pero de algún modo lamentaba no haber podido salvarla" Reto. Para Kyde Valentine.


**Disclaimer: **Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim: **Seth/Bree.

**Advertencias: **Uno nunca sabe. Well, aclaro que pasa todo en el momento antes de que los Volturi lleguen, y tienen algunos mínimos spoilers de TSSoBT. Todo pasa en el mismo momento, seguidito, pero para que las palabras se diferencien bien decidí separarlas. Todo pasa muy rápido, besides. Si Seth estaba ahí antes de los Volturi, no me acuerdo, pero yo lo necesitaba ahí xD

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL. Y además, es para Kyde Valentine, que había pedido de ellos en el foro. Espero no quieras matarme y que te guste xD

* * *

**No tenía sentido**

**(67# Libertad; 122# Pretexto; 133# Simple; 145# Encanto)**

* * *

_Seth._

.

**I. Simple.**

Ella le daba cierta curiosidad, y aquello iba más allá del hecho de que fuera un vampiro, porque él estaba acostumbrado a andar con vampiros. Una neófita que se había rendido, sin deseos de luchar, eso era lo que le daba curiosidad, aquello era lo que le hacía mirarla todo el tiempo, mientras ella se encontraba inhabilitada para ver y oír por el Cullen rubio, Jasper.

Ella no merecía morir, de eso Seth estaba seguro, se le veía en todo el rostro que ella era inocente de cualquier cosa, pero también el podía reconocer que ella sabía en cierta forma lo que le iría a suceder.

Ella se veía muy simple, pero sumamente curiosa, intrigante atrayente. Y él no sabía por qué. Tendría alrededor de quince, casi dieciséis años, el cabello castaño oscuros, la típica piel pálida y los ojos rojos (que no podía ver debido a las manos de Jasper, pero que imaginaba y conocía). Era un vampiro promedio, común, y no debía atraerle en ningún sentido, pero no era así.

Ella emanaba mucha simpleza, y supo que si hubiese podido tener la oportunidad de conocerla, habría descubierto justamente aquello, que ella era una persona simple, sencilla y fácil de comprender.

Pero no pudo.

**II. Libertad.**

También emanaba libertad. Porque ella quería ser libre, quería poder escapar del fuerte agarre de Jasper, poder escapar de allí, evitar la muerte si es que podía. Podía ver sus músculos tensionados, listos a saltar en cualquier momento, para poder salir corriendo por el bosque, seguramente en busca de alguien, de poder encontrarse con alguien.

Seth casi podía imaginar sus ojos pidiendo por libertad, y casi podía suponer lo que ella estaría pensando: _«Soy inocente, no hice nada, no rompí reglas, merezco la libertad, ¿no es así?» _Miró entonces a Edward y éste le miró con aquel _«Sí» _grabado en sus pupilas, que luego volvieron sobre Bella, inconsciente en sus brazos.

Seth miró nuevamente a la vampiro y aulló suavemente; Rosalie le gruñó y Carlisle le pidió que por favor callara. Sus patas golpearon con fuerza el suelo; estaba ansioso, y no estaba seguro del por qué. Edward le dijo que guardara silencio y vio a la vampiro removerse bajo el agarre de Jasper, notando su presencia. La vio mover los labios sin pronunciar palabra, y nuevamente se removió.

Nadie entendía, pero Seth quería que la liberaran.

**III. Encanto.**

Luego de unos largos minutos de pensarlo, él llegó a la conclusión de que algo en ella le llamaba, algo en ella tenía cierto encanto, porque no podía evitar mirarla fijamente y desear poder quitarla de allí, alejar a Jasper, hacer que huyera lejos de los Volturis, salvarla (pudo oír un suave siseo de parte de Edward, y los ojos de Jasper puestos sobre él, analizando sus repentinas emociones).

Era aquello, su encanto era la necesidad de ser salvada, porque ella necesitaba que alguien le salvara de todo aquello. Sonaba completamente estúpido, pero aquello era lo que le atraía de ella; querer protegerla. Le había dejado prendido, era el pequeño encanto de ella.

— Seth —había escuchado la voz de Edward—, creo que es hora de que te vayas.

Él aulló y golpeó sus grandes patas arena contra el suelo, más ansioso que antes. Todo el mundo le miró, y luego al vampiro con el que estaba hablando.

_«Pero... ella, Edward, no pueden matarla, ella no ha hecho nada»_

— Lo sé, pero no podemos decidir aquello, Seth. Vuelve con Sam.

Él se lamentó un par de veces y vio cómo ella se tensaba, buscándolo con el olfato, sabedora de que él era un peligro. Aquello aumentó su encanto, se veía muy inocente, demasiado. Quería protegerla.

**IV. Pretexto.**

Cuando Bella despertó, Sam les dio la orden de retirada. Ellos no querían estar en el prado cuando los otros vampiros llegaran, pero Seth no estaba de acuerdo. Quería volver y llevar a aquella neófita lejos de allí. No quería nada, por supuesto que no, pero sentía la necesidad de saber que ella estaba a salvo, simplemente aquello.

_«No entiendo cuál es tu enfermizo cariño por los vampiros, niño» _oyó e pensamiento de Paul resonar en su mente, y no le gustó. Escuchó a Leah gruñir en su defensa, pero sólo un poco, porque ella opinaba igual. Aquello le molestó el doble.

_«Cállate, Paul, es problema mío»_

_«Eso es ser egoísta, Seth, piensa en la manada, podrías perjudicarla»_ opinó Paul. Seth gruñó, enseñándole los dientes. Eran sus asuntos, estaba cansado de ser criticado.

_«Déjenlo en paz»_

_«Su hermanita siempre al rescate» _una mofa y otro gruñido. Dos, contando el de Seth.

_«Ya fue suficiente, chicos, silencio» _la imponente voz del _Alpha _no dio lugar a más que un largo silencio, y la mente de Seth volvió a divagar.

Necesitaba un pretexto, algo que le hiciera volver, porque necesitaba comprobar que ella siguiera viva, que todavía no le hubiesen hecho nada. Quizá estaba aún a tiempo de salvarla de los Volturis.

No encontró ninguno.

_«Olvídala, Seth» _la voz mental de Jacob sonó dura, como si él supiese lo que decía. Porque lo sabía.

Y eso había sido suficiente. Gruñó con fuerza antes de comenzar a calmarse, de hacer que las vibraciones se redujeran al punto de poder controlarse para pasar de fase. Leah lo advirtió.

_«Seth, no lo hag...»_ perdió el pensamiento una vez hubo cambiado a su forma humana, y sin importarle, emprendió la marcha al lugar del que venía, ignorando los gruñidos y aullidos, y esperando que su hermana se quedara allí, sin perseguirle.

Cuando llegó al prado, lo único que vio fue una pila de miembros de roca quemados que liberaban una gran humareda violácea que le quemaba la nariz terriblemente, y al resto del clan Cullen; los demás se habían ido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Seth? —preguntó Edward.

_«¿Eso es... ella?» _le contrapreguntó él, señalando la pila de rocas.

— Sí.

Se le escapó un gruñido y se sintió estúpido al sentirse tan frustrado; no tenía pretexto para aquello tampoco, no había excusa, él debería sentirse feliz de que un vampiro había sido exterminado, pero no era así.

_«Mierda» _pateó dos rocas y se fue por dónde vino, sin agregar más. Mientras caminaba por el bosque, pensaba en la excusa que pondría cuando Sam le preguntase todo aquello, pero sinceramente no tenía una ni quería tenerla, porque aquello era algo inexplicable hasta para él.

No tenía sentido, el hecho de que estuviera sintiéndose triste no tenía significado, no le hacía ninguna gracia, y no podía explicárselo.

Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de ella, ¿por qué se sentía así? No lo sabía, pero de algún modo lamentaba no haber podido salvarla.

* * *

_&._


End file.
